Memories Made of Petals
by MintyElla
Summary: Sequel to my other story "Frame Made of Petals". When Ib and Garry finally believe they have regained their life, more problems related to the gallery arise. Not only do they gain new enemies and unlikely allies, they also find out the Gallery's darkest secrets. Rated T for language and violence. Warning: OCs. OlderIbxGarry
1. Bad Memories Made are Nightmares Saved

Ib leaned against the wall, shaking and shivering as she slid down it. A blonde haired boy and girl were approaching him. The boy's eyes were ablaze with fury, the girl's blue eyes shining in a malicious manner. A bloodied young man was only a few yards away from her.

_Garry..._

The girl produced a palette knife, while the boy held two roses in his hand; identical except the colours. One was red while the other was blue. The blue rose had a rotting petal still hanging onto it. Meanwhile, the red rose's petals were being savagely pulled off by the boy.

_Help me..._

A suffocating feeling enveloped Ib as she cried out, trying to retreat back against the wall. As thhe two got closer, the pain got worse...

_Garry! Come back to me!_

Her heartbeat quickened, adrenaline kicking through her veins.

_GARRY!_

* * *

She awoke in a cold sweat, her body trembling as she jolted up in bed. She felt Garry's arms around her as she rested her head onto his shoulder, and he ran a hand through her hair.

"Ib, are you okay?"

"They're getting better," Ib spoke quietly, before grabbing his hand. "Yours?"

He looked at her, "They're... improving."

"I see."

They decided to both rise, though the time was still only 4am. Ib walked to the kitchen, sliding toast into the toaster while Garry supervised, boiling the kettle and setting up the cups for tea. She smiled as he knew exactly how to set hers up. Three sugars. She liked sweet things.

He passed her the cup of tea as he finished making it just as she started to butter his toast. After a great piece of teamwork, they grabbed their breakfast and moved into the living room Garry was still confused how the TV worked.

Coming back to the world after nine years is quite a shock. Ib had taught him most things, however, and she felt that perhaps he had been brought back to date. It was still hard for him, though.

At 7am the doorbell rang. Ib raised an eyebrow to Garry, who gave a shrug, biting into his toast. Just before she left to answer the door, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, grinning. She grinned back, opening the door wide.

She was greeted by a black haired girl, her eyes a strikimg amber colour. This did not shock Ib much, however. She supposed that having crimson red eyes makes you immune to any sort of weird eye colours.

The girl's hair was in pigtails, wearing a skirt and a pick hooded top. She was smiling enthusiastically, before grabbing Ib's hand and shaking it wildly. Ib flinched, but the girl was too busy shaking her head too frantically to notice.

"Hey! I'm Alisa! I just moved in next door! I'm here to attend the college! Are you? What's your name?!" The girl peered into the apartment, restarting her frantic yelling again before Ib could respond. "Ooh is that your boyfriend?! Hey what's your name! Cool hair colour! Oh your eyes are pretty too, miss! I love that cou-"

Garry strode to the door, raising an eyebrow, still chewing his toast, "And you are...?"

"I just saaaid!" The girl said, dramatically stretching out the word. "I'm Alisa! Your new neighbour!"

"Riiight," Garry replied, finishing his toast. "Well, I'm Garry and this is Ib."

"You have such cool names!"

"Uh-huh..."

"Are you two dating?"

"Yeah," Ib replied quietly.

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

"Yeah, uhm, do you mind if we get ready now?" Garry said politely. "We don't want to run late on the first day."

"Ooh, okay! Do you need a lift?"

"Eh, no thanks," Ib replied courteously. "We have our own method of transport. But we are very grateful for the offer!"

"Okay!" Alisa replied. She gave a small wave before bounding back into her own apartment.

Ib gently shut the door before giving Garry a look.

"Can we... actually trust people again?" Garry said quietly, as if reading Ib's mind.  
"There's something dodgy about her... right?"

"Maybe? Or maybe we're over thinking it?"  
"Perhaps..."

But, what they both did not know, was that the true enemy was nearby, watching.

* * *

**I am sorry it's so short! But what do you think? I know it's pretty hard to tell just from a little piece, but it will pick up the pace, I promise you! I can't wait to start adding all the cute Garry and Ib moments. Also, I'm looking for a few character (Just One or Two) ideas. Any help would be appreciated! They'd have to be college age though, but other than that, no problem!**

**Thanks alot for taking the time to read this. If you haven't read my other FanFiction, _Frame Made of Petals, _I'd advise you on reading that first, or this would be hard to make sense of!**


	2. No More False Friends, No More Gallery

Walking across the college together, Ib and Garry made their way outside towards the hill they sat at for lunch. They sat down, still holding hands, as Ib took out their dinner from Garry's rucksack with one hand.

They sat and ate, laughing and talking as they nibbled Macarons they had bought that day from their favorite cafe. They ate peacefully for a good ten minutes before they heard footsteps behind them. They turned, Garry giving a questioning look at a boy who was in their art history class.

"Hey, I'm Arthur," the boy said in a welcoming tone. He had soft brown eyes and the hair colour to match. He was tall and sleek, wearing a polo shirt and jeans.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur," Ib replied quietly. "I'm Ib, and this is Garry."

"How do you do?" He asked, grinning. He held in his hand a boxed lunch. He looked nervously at them, before continuing. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Garry replied. Though, deep down, Ib knew that he had wished to spend some time with Ib. They were never sat close to each other in lessons, and Garry was very popular among the class, although he still held his aura of un-interest. Ib felt guilty, knowing that if it were not for her, he'd have made a lot of friends. Yet he still stuck by her, and kept his eyes on her and only her. She was grateful.

"Thanks," Arthur replied, sitting down and opening his meal. "I'm from England, by the way."

"Wow, really?" Garry asked, a little intrigued.

"Yes. My family run a publishing firm there."

"Sweet," Garry said, smiling. Ib nodded at him, before biting into a coconut macaron.

"So, Ib, I've heard of you before. Your company is pretty big in the UK, right?"

"Yeah," she replied, still timid. "I suppose we've had business with you before?"

"A little," he said, grinning. Arthur turned to Garry. "What does your family trade in?"

Ib stopped eating her food, giving a quick, concerned glance at Garry who gave her a re-assuring smile.

"I don't have any family, and even when they were alive, we weren't rich. I'm only here because of Ib."

"Oh, I heard the rumours," Arthur said. "People said you saved each other and that's the reason you kept by her."

Garry felt his temper flare up and Ib took a very small bite from her food, "no. I'm with her because I love her. Who told you this?"

"Does it matter?" Arthur said, smiling. "This college is full of stuck up snobs anyway. I didn't really believe them. Just making you aware."

Ib looked at Arthur, before smiling for the first time since they met, "We're thankful."

"No problem."

"So," She continued, her appetite returning as she crunched into a macaron. "Why are you hanging out with us? I'm a freak, right?"

Garry gave her an annoyed look (he had asked her several times to stop referring to herself as that) before Arthur finished his sandwich, laying on the grass.

"You're no freak, Ib. You know what? This is the best conversation I've had in _years._" He explained, continuing. " I've always had to talk about etiquette or manners or my family. It's so boring. It's nice just to be able to be myself for a change."

"How'd you know we aren't stuck up snobs also?"

"Because I can just tell," he explained, frowning a little. "It's hard to put into words. You just have some sort of aura of not belonging in a place like this. As if you've come from somewhere that's changed you both, and I can't put my finger on it. It's as if you've zoned out from this world and are living back there. I guess, for a change, I'd like to be able to do that, too."

"I see…" Garry said quietly.

"Ah, better go!" Arthur said quickly. "I have World History." He gave a small wave while walking away, before giving a small shout. "Can I hang out tomorrow?"

Garry looked at Ib, who smiled and nodded, before shouting back a reply, "yeah! Sure!"

"Awesome!" Arthur shouted back, raising a thumb-up in the air as he jogged away. Garry and Ib stayed there, sat on the hill, enjoying their free period.

After a while, when it went a little quiet, Ib turned to Garry, "Are we really distancing ourselves from this world?"

"Huh?"

"Arthur said it's like we went to a place that changed us forever. That's the gallery, right?"

"Yeah."

"So," Ib said. "So, are we actually really back in our world? Mentally, I mean? We're so defensive. I mean, earlier today we were kind of cold to Alisa."

"You're probably right," Garry said softly. "It's going to take some time for us to realize that nothing out there can hurt us the same way anymore. No more roses. No more false friends. No more gallery."

"Yeah," Ib replied. "We should really start to trust more. We should make it up to Alisa."

"I agree!"

What they both did not know, however, was that the figure listening to their every word strolled away, unseen and unheard.

* * *

Alisa sighed, lying on her back on her sofa, a bored expression plaguing her features. She hugged the bear close that she was holding before glancing at the photo close to her. A raven haired woman, much alike to her, stared back from the photo, beaming. Alisa smiled back, before a knock on the door shot her back to reality. She bounded form her seat, racing to the door as she threw it open. She was greeted by the sight of purple hair and crimson eyes that flashed across her vision.

"Ib! Garry!"

"Hey Alisa," Ib greeted, smiling. "We're going to watch a scary movie, care to join us?"

"Ooh, sounds fun!" She said energetically.

"And, you can sleep over too, if you like," Ib said shyly, comforted by Garry placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Really?!" Alisa squealed, jumping up and down on the spot. "A real sleep-over?"

"Yeah," Garry replied, bemused as Alisa started hyperventilating with excitement.

"I'll be right over in ten minutes!" Alisa shouted, closing the door slightly as she raced to her room, packing things into a bag as the smile she wore could not spread any wider.

* * *

"So, did you invite Arthur too?"

"Yeah," Garry said.

"It's good my father has his company's office number," Ib replied, smiling. "Isn't this such a big step? We hardly know them…"

"I thought this was how people got to know eachother!"

"I suppose," Ib said, grinning. "It's just…"

"Ib," Garry warned, yet a smirk played across his features as he gently jabbed Ib in her sides as she flinched away, giggling. "No more gallery, no more fake people, remember?"

"Kane wasn't from the gallery."

"Yeah, well, I beat him up, so…"

"Pfft," Ib replied, giggling. "With the help of my vase technique."

"Hmph."

They both jumped as they saw a figure speed into the room, flying down the few steps that separated the dining room from the living room as the shadow was sent flying, and then sprawled across the floor. Ib gave a look of confusion to Garry, who was stood, unfounded. The crop of raven hair gave it away to be Alisa. Ib crouched down beside her, prodding her back as Alisa shot up, beaming.

"Yay! I'm so excited! Is it just us?!"

"No," Ib replied, trying to refrain from giggling at the scene. "A boy named Arthur from England is coming, too."

"Really? No way!"

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah! Of course, duh!"

"Oh…" Ib said, a little confused.

"Yeah! He's my arranged husband!"

Ib and Garry froze, looking at each other with a sense of dread. "You're going to marry Arthur?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you love each other?" Garry asked.

"Last time I met him, I was eleven," she explained in a matter-of-factly tone. "I've seen him a few times at college, but he mostly avoids me."

"Why?"

She shrugs, "He probably doesn't want to marry me."

Garry looked at Ib, a look of doom filling their eyes. A knock and a cheery shot of; "Hey Guys!" followed it.

Arthur was at the door.

His bride-to-be was inside.

The one thing he came to escape was unexpectedly inside.

_Uh-Oh._

* * *

**_A/N: Uh oh indeed! Hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_It will be quite different to the previous, as that was more related to the game. I will bring in more elements of the gallery in time, though, and the mysterious figure will be revealed in a few chapters to come. A small additional notes:_**

**_-The college is an elite one, obviously Ib's parents would wish her to attend, so..._**

**_-If the characters of Ib and Garry seem a little OOC to you, I apologize. I need them to be like this in order to fit it in the storyline. And, ofcourse, going through the gallery twice would be any reason to become a little unlike yourself. They will become more of "themselves" again as time progresses, I assure you._**

**_-Ella_**


	3. The Real Friends, And The Gallery

An awkward silence hung eerily through the air. Arthur was admiring a painting of a blue rose while Alisa was watering the red roses Garry had bought Ib a previous three days ago. Garry decided to break the silence by switching on to TV as Ib fetched the DVD from the bookcase. It was titled on the cover as one of the most scariest films of the year.

Halfway through, just as a demonic girl had entered a haunted house, there was a knocking on the door. Ib and Alisa shrieked as the sound startled them, and they clung to each other. Garry gave a small jump and Arthur did not react, pushing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. As the girls were too hysterical to go to the door, Garry grinned, standing and walking to it. He swung it open to reveal a white haired girl standing there.

He recognised her from their Art History class, and she darted past him. Giving a small cry of surprise, he noticed the girl heading for Alisa, handing her a folder. Alisa gave a small look of questioning to the girl, before beaming and taking the folder.

"Thankyou so much, Morana!"

"No problem, Alisa," the girl replied quietly. Her voice was slightly shaky, and she went to walk away.

"Hey, Morana, is it?" Ib asked, her voice a little quiet. "Would you like to join us?"

The girl turned, her shoulder length hair whipping across her face. "But… I hardly know you."

"We're all in Art History, right? It could be a class thing!" Garry suggested after seeing the lack of a known response in Ib's expression.

"I suppose…" The girl said, trailing off a little. "But, could my sister join us?"

"Sure! How old is she?"

"Oh, we're twins. She doesn't look like me though."

"Ah," Arthur said, speaking for one of the first times that night. "They are quite different. Different surnames, too."

"Oh," Garry said quietly.

"I'll be right back," Morana said.

She returned twenty minutes later, with a suitcase packed and a slightly smaller, blonde haired girl following behind her. They entered, making rounds of greetings, the girl revealing her name to be Tristen Fellows.

"Why are your surnames different?" Alisa asked curiously. "I don't mean to be rude, though!" She asked, a little scared that she may have caused them grief.

"It's okay," the girl named Tristen replied. "Our real parents died when we were very young. I took on our adoptive parents' surname, whereas Morana kept our real parents'."

"I see," Alisa said, a little sadly. "It must have been tough for you."

"It was," Morana said gently, her expression turning completely different to the cold one she had displayed earlier.

After the film has finished, they all chatted and laughed, and the awkwardness between Arthur and Alisa had died down. Then, a conversation happened that revealed a truth beyond their imagination…

* * *

"So, I can see you like roses, Ib," Tristen said, smiling.

"Yeah, especially Red and Blue," Alisa commented, beaming.

"Roses are our favourite!" Ib exclaimed, gripping Garry's arm and grinning.

A series of replies mixed the room, "Ours aswell!"

"Me and my sister love roses!"

"Ooh, I love roses!"

"I guess I'd have to say they are my preferred flower, also."

They all froze, before they joined in a chorus of laughter. The laughter was broken by a question that Alisa rang across the apartment, "Why'd you like roses so much? You first, Ib and Garry."

"You'd never believe us if we told you," Ib replied, smirking. "But it involves Guertena's gallery."

The apartment lapsed into silence, Ib's smile fading, "What?"

"G-Guertena?" Alisa said, a little fearfully.

Morana and Tristen exchanged small, concerned glances.

Arthur choked on his popcorn a little.

"Y-Yeah, what about it?"

"You've been to that exhibit?"

"You could say that…"

"What are you getting at Alisa?" Garry asked, a little intrigued.

Alisa looked at Arthur, and he nodded at her slowly, "we've been there before." He said gently.

"Us, too, in a sense," Morana said, her sister nodding along with her.

"We've all been…"

"…through the…"

"…twisted gallery?"

As each finished off the other's sentence, the group was stunned into silence.

As was the shadowed figure, watching them.

* * *

The group of friends awoke the next morning, each glancing at each other to make sure they had not been dreaming. Ib lay in her sleeping bag, pretending to still be asleep when Garry arose. Troubles coursed through her mind, making her troubled,

_They've been through the gallery before?_

Surely, this couldn't be true. It had to be a complete coincidence, surely? But then she realised.

She took Art History because of that experience. Just as the others had.

_She could vaguely remember the event not long ago, when the gallery was donned in red banners celebrating her birthday._

_At that event, many portraits were auctioned to rich people. The apartment they lived in was expensive. The college they enrolled at too._

It wasn't just Ib and Garry who'd been targeted.

The gallery had found anyone it could.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Haha, sorry if it was a bit cliche. I thought it was interesting for Ib and Garry to have others in the world that understood them. Sorry it took me a long time to update, Gomen!**

**Also, thankyou very much for the OCs, but I won't be needing anymore (Apart from the character Stephen, I love writing characters such as him) and I apologise if they aren't what you expected them to be like. Thankyou so much for your input, it was fun writing them!**

**At the moment, I'm looking for fanart (preferrably of Ib and Garry the same age) I can use for my stories, but ofocurse I wish to ask for permission. If you spot any out there, or are willing to take a request, please drop me a PM!**

**Thankyou!**

**Arigatou!**

**-Ella**


	4. Re-Wanted

The group sat around the lunch table, recounting their stories of the gallery. The sisters had visited there around three years after Ib and Garry had, and Arthur and Alisa had gone together when they were both fifteen years of age.

Alisa secretly told Ib that it was that event that had drove them apart. Ib wondered how, however, as the little incident had brought her and Garry together. Alisa said that something terrible happened in that gallery, and that when Arthur looked at her, it reminded him.

"A maid went with us," she said quietly. "An elderly maid. She always looked after Arthur when he was younger. We were being chased by a headless statue.

Arthur and I both tripped over a mannequin head. She picked it up and threw it at the statue. We managed to get away… but then a Lady In Red painting jumped from behind her and stole her rose… I don't want to remember what happened next…"

They stood in silence in the girls bathroom at the college, before Ib looked at her, "what colour were your roses?"

"Mine was pink, and Arthur's was green. I'm guessing yours was red and Garry's blue?"

"Mhm. What was the… maid's colour?"

"Orange."

"I see."

* * *

Garry and Arthur got changed together during gym class, and they discussed Ib's life. Garry had known Ib was very secretive about it, and only gave him small snippets of information.

"I met Ib a few times at formal events, but she probably didn't note me. It's hard for that of a rich life to keep on top of everyone they have interacted with."

"What was she like?"

"Ah, she was always the bell of the ball," he said, grinning. "Her extended family are extremely rich and wealthy, and so she was always donned in the most elegant of clothing."

"I see," Garry said quietly.

"She changed though. Sometime when she was eight, or nine?" Arthur continued. Garry looked at him a little taken aback.

"She did?"

"Mhm. She became more reserved and quiet. She lost touch with friends and became very isolated in herself. She started to get bullied, bringing her reputation down. Her extended family then disowned her as the next heir, and one of her cousins got that job."

"How do you know so much?"

"My family run a publishing firm, remember? We've published many biographies in their family."

"Why hasn't Ib told me any of this?"

"I guess… she wants to shield you," Arthur said, shrugging back on his shirt. "I mean, they're not exactly the nicest bunch of people. And it's probably painful for her to even relive it all."

"You're right. I was over thinking it," Garry said, a little quietly. He then turned to Arthur. "Seems you have it rough, too."

"How do you mean?"

"Don't you have an arranged marriage?"

"Oh, she told you about that?" Arthur said, a little sadly. He tossed a can of deodorant to Garry, sighing.

"Yeah. Is there anything wrong with her? Weren't you friends as children?"

"The Gallery changed that, three years ago."

"I know what you went through was terrible," Garry said.

"Hm, yeah. So you went when you were nine with Ib into the gallery?"

"Eh, not exactly. I was eighteen at that time."

"Haha… wait what?"

"I was the Forgotten Portrait for eight years," Garry said, grinning while watching the look of disbelief on Arthur's face.

"I knew you looked familiar," Arthur said, mumbling.

Garry laughed in response.

* * *

Ib walked through the darkened college corridors, making her way to the office for meetings. The shadowed figure sat there as Ib placed her achievement card on the desk. The figure picked it up, looking at it and smirking.

"Seems you're doing well,"

"Yes, I am,"

"Tell me, Ib, who is this man you have invited into your home?"

"His name as Garry, but you already know that."

"You know about my… let's put it as a… mission?"

"I'm not stupid,"

"Oh, I never called you that. So tell me, is he of high class nature?"

Ib did not answer.

"Tut, tut, Ib! What if Grandfather and Grandmother were to find out about this?"

"They won't, will they, Stephen?"

Stephen grinned, leaning back on the chair.

"I'll keep your secret, dear cousin, if you do me a favour,"

"What?"

"I want you to take over as the heir to the fortune once again."

"Isn't that your job?"

"It is, but…" He said, smirking. "You know how bored I get. I want to travel around."

"If I do, they will find out about Garry's background,"

"If you don't, they will find out anyway. I've already resigned my name."

"…what?"

"You heard me. I've disowned them all. They think they can mess with me, and toy with me."

"So now they'll target me, right?"

"Yes. Sorry, Ib. I really am. But I can't just let them rule my life."

"I could do the same, but then my funding will leave… even if mother and father could keep funding me, then the family would just cut off their share, right? And, also, they'll just somehow disgrace Garry so I'd have to leave him. Or worse yet, they'd threaten him."

"Mhm," Stephen said.

"But if I comply… then Garry will have to leave me? Or, even worse, I'll have to move to New York?"

"I'm afraid so,"

"Without funding, we can't live in our apartment. Or anywhere… but without Garry…"

"I'm sorry Ib, but you'll have to decide soon. They are flying over here as we speak. They'll be here tomorrow."

Ib could not help but let the tears escape her eyes as she made her way back to the car park, and back to Garry.

She had to make a decision, and fast.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Hope it was a little twist of events! So now, Ib's family want her back, but if she does go back, she'll have to move away and leave Garry. But if not, they will lose their house and Garry may become disgraced. Uh-Oh!**

**Yeah, Stephen may seem like a bad guy, but he just wants his freedom. The REAL baddies will be coming soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Ella**


	5. To Stay With You

Ib sat in her apartment, awaiting the return from Garry who had accompanied Arthur to the gym. Alisa, Morana and Tristen seemed to be busy elsewhere, doing homework or such, and Ib buried her face in her pillow.

_What am I to do?_

Any moment now, her grandparents would have arrived from Britain. Great. And any moment now, a decision may have to be made.

Either choice she picks would upset Garry greatly in some way, whether he wanted it to or not.

She sat, and waited while watching the television.

Then, the phone rang.

* * *

Arthur patted Garry on the back after a hard day at the gym. Arthur announced he needed to go and take care of his shopping for that day. Garry nodded, making his way to the motorcycle before he saw a darkened figure approach him. The figure chuckled as Garry raised his fists in alarm, before beckoning Garry to calm down.

"So, you're Garry, hm?"

"How do you know that? Who are you?"

"I'm related to your girlfriend."

"Ib? Who are you in relation to her?"

"Her darling cousin, the heir to the fortune… until yesterday that is."

"You're the heir?"

"I _was. _I walked out on my family. They're a proper handful. Be wary."

"So who is it now?"

"Ib, duh."

"… What?"

"Her grandparents are flying over today, and are going to arrange her accommodation in the United States."

"WHAT?!"

"Did she not tell you? She found out last night," Stephen said; a hint of boredom in his tone. Just as Garry went to dash away, Stephen shoved something into his hand.

"My number. For… guidance."

Shoving it into his pocket hastily, Garry raced to his motorbike, pressing his foot on the accelerator and driving towards the apartment.

* * *

Ib sat in front of her Grandparents awkwardly, each of them holding tea in their hands. They had come to "surprise" visit Ib with "a very exciting offer". Ib had scoffed at this as her Father told her the news, hence why he phoned her earlier.

She listened to her Grandmother drone on about their new attached company of DIY stores, and her Grandfather complain that the furniture stores has a problem with the craftsmanship.

Suddenly, her apartment doors flew open, and a violent out-of-breath young man bounded in. Ib mentally face-palmed as her boyfriend took a tumble down the few stairs that divided the living room from the dining room, and landed with a thud.

Her Grandparents gave raised eyebrows and pursed lips at the event before Garry scrambled up, red in the face.

"H-Hello," he said awkwardly, looking at the elderly couple.

_Who are they?_

"Garry, these are my Grandparents."

_Ah, shit. _

"Nice to meet you," he said cheerily, extending his hand out for them to shake. They looked at it, a little concerned, before they looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Your father told me he was a high-class boy,"

_Uh oh, _Garry thought. _Why the hell did he say that?!_

"He's just having an off day," Ib said, beaming, drinking her tea elegantly. "The family business has him under a lot of stress."

"It better be a one-off occasion," her Grandmother said, a little harshly. "I had to call off the marriage-meeting because of this boy."

Garry nearly choked, looking at Ib who laughed nervously, her eyes locking with his. They showed a pained, 'Get me out of this situation' look, and Garry acted upon it.

"Ah, ehm, Ib, don't we have… accounting… to do?"

"Oh yes!" Ib said, her voice now refuelled with animation and brightness. "It's getting late, and I'm helping out with his company tonight!"

"Alright," her Grandfather said curtly. "We'll be back in a week to… re-evaluate the situation."

"Alright, see you, Grandma, Grandpapa!"

* * *

They stood in a cold silence for the moments her grandparents departed. Then Garry's face, a little angry and hurt, turned to look at her.

"Ib, why didn't you tell me?"

"It was last moment, I didn't know they were visiti—"

"Not about the visit. Apparently they're here to move you to America."

Ib looked down at the floor as Garry waited for an answer, "if I don't go, there'll be consequences."

"Like what?"

"Our apartment and my family's house will be removed and re-possessed. You'll end up having some sort of scandal thrown upon you, and when my family start looking into your history, it'll be very suspicious, won't it?"

"You think I care about that?"

"I do!" Ib yelled, her tear-filled eyes staring into Garry's which widened with shock.

"Ib, I didn't mean to make you cry, I—"

"It's okay," Ib said, wiping her eyes hastily. "But do you understand? It's my parents, too."

"I see," Garry said softly. He strode over to her, wrapping his strong arms around her as she clutched them, burying her face into his shoulder.

Garry smiled, stroking her long hair with one hand and caressing her left cheek with the other.

" Isn't there anyway to get around this?"

"I suppose if I married over here," Ib said. "To someone of a rich family."

Garry looked at her, biting his lip.

"I'm… not of a rich family,"

"I know," she whispered. "That's why I'd rather go, educate, ward off any potential marriages then return to you after a few years."

"Then I'll come with you,"

"No, Garry, they won't let you. They'll be sending me there for the main purpose to be to find a husband."

"Gah…" Garry said, trailing off, before his words sparked up again. "Don't they believe I'm from a rich family?"

"They'll do extensive research into you, test your wealth, etiquette and knowledge."

"… Wow …"

"Mhm," she said gently, before laughing a little. "I bet you wish it was someone else, a little more like you that you met in the gallery?"

"Ib!" Garry half shouted, looking at her sternly. "No! Don't ever think that, idiot!"

She smiled, releasing him from the hug before stepping on her tiptoes and kissing him gently. No matter how many times Garry had been kissed by her, each time a warm, familiar sensation tingled from his lips and coursed through his blood, warming his fingertips and toes.

"I'm going to get some sleep," Ib said, giving another quick peck on his lips before strolling to the bedroom.

Garry heard the bedroom door shut, and he took his laptop from the coffee table.

_I haven't looked at my records, yet. _Garry said. _Surely there could be something I could use?_

Arthur was very good at technology, and earlier that day he'd given Garry the combination to get into the records of old schools. He hovered the mouse over his old high school, and typed in his name.

What he saw shocked him.

The dates of his birth, his education, the day he graduated from middle school were all there.

Fitting in with the age he is now.

_Every date had moved nine years along._

Garry felt himself choke a little with both surprise and happiness. This meant that his past won't be looked upon as strange, but changing the way he said his birth date was going to be tricky. Sure, he'd changed it for the college, but having it actually written officially?

Scrounging through the suitcase of his old belongings (Ib claimed she found out where he lived and climbed in through an open window when she was eleven. She took the suitcase, but never found anything of extreme use) and buried his way through the heaps of documents. He finally reached his birth certificate.

_4__th__ January, 1994._

Opposed to his former birth date, _4__th__ January 1985._

He felt himself shiver. The whole universe had revolved around his existence in the real word. This scared him a little bit, but he felt relief.

_It's complicated for me to understand properly, _Garry thought. _But before I came back, my old life must've played out but in a different time era. Therefore, I must have gone missing for only a few months, because it was two months before Ib's birthday that the ninth anniversary of my imprisonment occurred. _

_I see…_

He found himself glancing back at the paper. He smiled at his mother's name, but then another thought found its way into his head.

_My father…_

He looked at the name, his eyes widened.

_'Garry Tora'_

Garry grabbed his laptop, clicking into 'Google' before typing in the search bar his father's name. There could be something... a last hope...

His eyes widened with both shock and absolute victory as he read the results:

_'Garry Tora's record deal sells for $4,000,000'_

_'Garry Tora's new record label to be biggest in the U.S'_

_'Garry Tora to produce more million dollar sales'_

But it was the last one that sent Garry's head spinning;

_'Garry Tora searches for long lost son.'_

* * *

**A/N: Muahaha! A little twist!**

**If you read the previous ****_Frame Made of Petals, _****then you'll know that I stated Garry's father left his mother while she was pregnant, and his mother died when he was younger. **

**And! No, it's not a plot-hole that Garry's father know he had a son, because that will be revealed later! Hahaha! I'll just have to keep you waiting :D**

**And for the people wanting more Ib and Garry fluff, was that enough to quench your fluffiness-thirst for now? It will get more like that, I promise. **

**Last note! The OOCs may seem a little like extras for now, but their importance will play through later.**

**Any questions? Please feel free to PM me!**


	6. Finding What Was Once Lost

Ib sat at the breakfast table, her hands gripping the milk carton and pouring it onto her cereal. Her sleepy zombie-like boyfriend entered the room, and Ib raised her eyebrows at him.

"You don't look like you've slept."

"I didn't."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"You mean apart from the fact you might have to leave me? Just one little thing extra to dampen my mood ever so slightly," he said, the bitter sarcasm edging his voice harshly. Ib looked at him, hurt evident in her eyes as he sighed, sitting down at the table and holding her hand.

"Sorry, Ib, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's okay."

"I just found out something last night," Garry said. "While looking through that old suitcase you brought me."

Ib dag her spoon down into the cereal, scooping it up and hovering it close to her mouth, "Hm? What was it?" She asked, before placing the wheat cereal into her mouth and eating it.

"Garry Tora, the record producer… is my father."

Ib spat out the cereal, her eyes wide with disbelief, "What?!"

"It's true. The man who left my mother when she was pregnant with me is rich and famous."

"I… can't believe it!"

"So, if I speak to him, and get to know him again, you could stay with me!" Garry said, making his bets effort to make enthusiasm edge into his words.

Ib paused, before looking at him. "You don't have to speak to him if you don't want to."

"What? Ofcourse I d—"

"Garry," she said softly. "I am not stupid. A little dense, maybe, but not stupid. It's obvious in your eyes you don't want to speak with him."

"But I'd rather keep you," Garry said firmly. "You are the most precious thing to me now. I have nothing left but you. I'd do anything just to keep you by my side."

"That won't make me happy if you're risking your own happiness for my own."

"I'm not!" Gary cried, taken aback. "You are my happiness, Ib. And that man owes me an explanation anyway. I want to know why he did what he did."

Ib hesitated, before nodding, "Alright, Garry. I understand."

"I'm glad you do."

"So when do we arrange a meeting?"

"As soon as possible."

* * *

Alisa sat on the train, her laptop on the table as she tapped away merrily on the keyboard. She was writing a new novel of her own, about a girl who falls in love with a boy who avoids her because she reminds him of his tragic past.

It was easy to write, probably because she related so well to it.

Arthur had always been with her since childhood. Their parents were childhood friends and they had been too.

So why had that whole experience made him act indifferent to each other?

Hadn't Ib and Garry fallen in love after their encounter? Hadn't Morana and Tristen grown closer?

Yet he avoided her whenever he could, despite the fact they were probably going to be married.

Hopefully.

She loved him, and, clutching her pink rose close to her heart, knew she'd rip off each petal for his own petals; even though this would cost her own life.

* * *

Garry pulled the tie up to the suit top, and Arthur stepped back, nodding in agreement to the design as Garry looked uncomfortable and out of place with the new look. His hair was swept back formally, and he was clad in formal attire. His tie was blue (Garry thanked Arthur for being considerate of this) and he knocked on the door of his and Ib's bedroom.

"Are you ready, Ib?"

"One moment!"

"Alright!"

Garry smiled, stepping back and sitting on the sofa before Arthur joined him

"Garry, what you have to remember is that these occasions are extremely formal and therefore you must act formal. There will be women in big dresses, men in suits. You must act indifferent to this, as if you do this every weekend, alright?"

"Right," Garry said, nodding, before he heard the bedroom door open with a scrape. He turned to see his girlfriend wearing a floor length slim-lined red dress with blue patterning trailing the side. Arthur gave her a thumbs up as she giggled, and Garry strode over to her, offering his arm.  
"May I?"

"Ofcourse, sir," she said, her voice full of formality. Garry smirked, escorting her to the car as Arthur trailed behind them.

Suddenly, footsteps fast approached, and then a thud. They whirled around to see Alisa face down on the floor, her killer heels having betrayed her to this downfall.

Arthur looked unimpressed at her arrival before Alisa staggered up, red in the face as she beamed at Ib, a short pink dress wrapping around her figure elegantly.

"Did… you invite her?" Garry asked Ib, who nodded the affirmative.

"I thought Arthur may get bored while we're searching for your father."

Arthur shot Ib a pained look before turning to Alisa, a little annoyance in his eyes as he outstretched his hand towards her, "May I, Ma'am?"

"You may."

They climbed into Ib's BMW, with Garry driving, and off they went. They drove past the city all the way into the suburbs and finally into the country side. It was at this moment a disastrous chain of events occurred.

"Ib, where are we?" Garry asked, a little concerned.

"The Tora Manor is east from here…"

"There's no road leading east!"

"You must have missed a turning," Ib said defensively.

"I did no such thing!" Garry retaliated.

"Maybe it's up ahead?" Alisa piped up from the back.

"Or maybe we _did _miss a turning." Arthur suggested.

"See!" Ib said, pointing at Arthur. "He agrees with me!"

"I missed no such turning!"

"You must have!"

"Ib, Garry!" Arthur yelled as Alisa winced. "It's up ahead, you dummies."

They glanced at the map, seeing that the road ahead eventually veered off east. They both looked sheepishly at each other before the whole car burst into laughter.

* * *

They eventually arrived at the grand looking manor before stepping out of the car. Footmen approached, requesting their invitations. Ib and Arthur searched their purses and pockets before a total of four tickets were presented.

They wandered the ballroom, the soft music playing hazily in the background as the group trudged in opposite directions to find the man himself; Garry Tora.

Garry felt chills up his spine every time a man turned around, and would feel relief and yet disappointment as it was not his father who turned to face him.

He and Ib eventually arrived at a small garden, a man in a blue suit sat at the fountain edge, his earphones in his ears as they blared music loudly. The man seemed to be doing some sort of head-bobbing routine. Garry winced as he saw the familiarity in the man's face.

He approached cautiously, gripping Ib's hand tighter as she looked at him, a supporting look in her eyes guiding him on. The man looked at them pausing his music and raising his eyebrows at the young man who stood before him. Garry took a breath, before finally speaking;

_"Hello, Father."_

* * *

__**A/N: Duh duh duuuh!**

**How will his father react? Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Through Guilt's Eyes

Garry's father took a deep breath, before bursting into laughter.

"What?! Are you being serious kid?" He chortled, tears from laughter filling his eyes.

Ib frowned. _Hadn't he just been looking for his son?_

"Did you not hear?" Garry's father continued, a shocked and angered Garry glaring at him. "We called off the search a few days ago. He's dead. If you're here for the inheritance and heir to my business, you should leave before I call security."

"Listen here you stuck-up, pompous prat," Garry said, venom leaking into his voice. "_I _didn't want to see you at all. But I'm your son. I'm Garry Tristain."

"Haven't you just heard me, _boy? _He's dead."

Garry shook up his hair with his hand, the products making the hair fall back to its natural style, the lavender colouring now clearer to see. His father's eyes widened, before they narrowed.

"I see you've done your research, boy."

"Nope, no research," Garry said. "My mother is Amelia Tristain, was once engaged to my father, Garry Tora."

"A-Amelia…?" He spoke back, in just a whisper.

"Yes, my mother."

Garry Tora stood up, before walking away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

Garry Tora suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned. Something hard hit his cheek and he stumbled back, before glancing at the culprit. Garry had his fist pulled back, eyes widened, as he looked at Ib, whose own hand was outstretched, slightly red in its palm.

"Listen here, Tora." Ib said hotly, lowering her hand. "Can you not even see it? Are you frightened? Is all you wanted to do is see your son alive and then leave him again? Why? Can you not stand the guilt?"

Garry Tora blinked, hot tears forming at his eyes. He turned to Garry, whose eyes were furious, yet hurt and pained. He walked back over, looking at his son in the eyes.

"I never wanted to leave your mother," He said quietly. "But I did. Due to reasons beyond my explanation. When I heard she had a son, I was overjoyed, yet if my family had found out of this at the time, they would have taken measures against you and your mother. When I heard she had died…"

He trailed off, and Garry felt his father place his hand on his shoulder.

"…I never felt such guilt in my life. At first, I tried to find you myself, secretly. But I couldn't find you. It wasn't until you were seventeen that I found a lead, but could not follow it up. So I sent out a message to find you, in hopes you'd come to me."

Garry looked at his father, who was sobbing in front of his eyes. Yet he did not know how to react. He wanted to punch his father into oblivion, and at the same time he wanted to comfort him. He looked at Ib for guidance, and saw she had tears in her eyes while smiling.

"F-Father," Garry said, before he felt arms wrap around him.

"My son," he said quietly.

Ib watched the scene, smiling. Garry had found his father, and they were sharing such a nice moment togeth—

Suddenly, Garry's father stood up and wrapped an arm around Ib, who stiffened.

"So, is this my daughter-in-law, 'ey, son?!"

"W-Wh-What?!" Garry yelled, going bright red in the face. "Well, we're together, but not married…"

"Aww, she's so cute!" Garry's father said, a childish giggle escaping her lips. Ib was smiling, extremely bemused as Garry stood, completely unknowing of a way to react.

"Oh, call me Tora to save confusion!" He trilled, before grabbing Ib's hand and shaking it wildly. "Nice to meet you, Miss…?"

"Ib," she said, a little shyly. "My name is Ib."

"Beautiful name! You found an angel, son!" He roared, walking to Garry and patting him on the back. Garry rolled his eyes.

"One minute ago, you were crying…" Garry mumbled.

"We can't live in the past!" Tora cried, grabbing both of their arms and leading them inside. "Everyone! Look! It's my son!"

Garry felt himself go bright red as the music stopped and every eye placed itself on him. Ib gave a small squeak of embarrassment, before Tora yelled again, "Don't stop the party! Let's make it wilder!"

Everyone seemed to cheer in relief. The classical musicians were ushered off the stage, their faces charcoaled in disappointment, and a band welcomed itself on stage. Ib read the name on the drum, _"Your Heart's Desire."_

Music pumped from the stage, and the previously bored and small-talking crowd started to dance, and wave their arms and talk loudly. Ib's eyes widened.

_Wow, some rich families know how to have fun. Except mine, that is…_

She glanced over to see Alisa and Arthur dancing together. Ib smiled as she saw Arthur's previously bored and agonized expression at the news of Alisa's attendance melt away, and transformed into a huge grin. Ib looked around to see Garry's hand outstretched, the other rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, about that Ib," Garry said, a little nervousness still edging his voice. "But things will be better now, right?"

Ib nodded happily. "Yeah, it'll turn out alright."

"So, shall we dance?"

Ib smiled, "I'd be glad to."

* * *

Arthur had watched Ib and Garry go off in the opposite direction, and saw Alisa look up at a painting. He followed her gaze and he felt his blood run cold. The picture was that of Selfless Guard, and Alisa remembered it all too quickly from the gallery, and she began to choke on her own words. Arthur saw Alisa begin to panic, and she started to shake. He gave a small cry, rushing to her aid and looking at her in the eyes. "Alisa, it's okay… it can't hurt you… no more gallery, remember?"

"Arthur…" She said, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Let's go to the party," he said comfortingly.

"Alright," She whispered back. "Oh, just a moment!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, and he saw Alisa rummage through her purse, taking out her pink rose.

"You still have yours, right?" She asked him.

"Eh, no…" Arthur said, his eyes darting to the right. Alisa had known him since childhood, and this was an indication of his dishonesty.

"Whatever you say," She said, smiling.

They walked in the party room, boredom evident in their features. They waited for ten minutes before their friends, and another man, who looked like an older version of Garry, strolled inside. He made a quick announcement, and the boring, classical music was replaced by a fast moving band. He saw Alisa's eyes light up as she caught the name of the band, and she grinned with delight. Arthur's eyes caught with another boy's eyes, who kept flicking to him and Alisa, before resting on Alisa.

"Shall we dance?" Arthur said quickly, holding his hand out to Alisa.

"Sure!" She cried, grinning.

* * *

_So you have found your father, Garry? Interesting… _He spoke in his mind, a smirk played on Stephen's features. _Good for you…_

_..too bad the Tora family and ours have a bad past between us._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I am suffering from Writer's block. Hopefully it'll get sorted soon. Please be patient, I have a week off now but I'll be revising alot for an upcoming exam. Enjoy!**


	8. Fathers and Feuds

Garry sat awkwardly in the sofa as Ib occupied the red velvet armchair opposite him. He kept shooting glances at his father, and then at Ib, occasionally mouthing things such as "Are you okay?" and "Are you tired?"

Ib replied to both humbly with a nod and a shake of the head, a smile plastering on her face she did not realize was there. Instead, she sat merrily, clutching the wine in her hand as she took small sips from the glass. Finally, Tora had seen off the last of his guests as she sat down next to Garry, beaming.

"This was the best night of my life!" Tora announced, grinning enthusiastically. Ib gave a smile in response and Garry just rolled his eyes, earning a pout from his father in reply.

"Did you enjoy it?" Tora asked Garry eagerly. Garry gave a curt nod, before Tora drifted his gaze to Ib, who grinned and nodded happily back. Tora seemed to relax, a grin returning to his face as he looked at his son who he had not seen before this night.

"So, what do you study in school?" Tora asked his son.

Garry looked at him, before answering quietly, "Art, Art History, English Literature and Music. Plus all of the compulsory subjects that come tied to the school."

"Sounds awesome!" Tora said, his eyes lighting up in interest. "Are you wanting to become an artist?"

Garry shrugged, "I'm not that good."

"He's amazing," Ib interjected, earning a glance from her boyfriend. "His art is beautiful."

"Aha! My son is so modest! Look at him, he's gone bright red!" Tora cooed.

Garry scowled, looking away. Ib gave a small giggle and Tora grinned, shuffling closer to his son.

"So where did your friends go?"

"Oh, Alisa and Arthur? They went home," Garry mumbled. "It's getting late…"

"That's ok, I have plenty of room here!"

"But we really couldn't stay—"

"Ofcourse you can!" Tora half shouted, beaming. "It's fine! All fine! And your girlfriend looks tired. Do you really want to travel home while she's so exhausted?"

Garry trained his eyes onto Ib, indeed seeing the tiredness in her eyes she tried to hard to keep open. He sighed, before finally looking at his father.

"One night."

"One night!" Tora agreed, before he grabbed his son's arm and began to drag him upstairs. Ib followed, smiling, before they arrived to a bedroom which was huge. The kingsize bed had red silken blankets draped over it elegantly, the white duvet giving it a hint of formality.

"It's only a guest room, but I'll get you one made for whenever you want to stay" Tora chatted excitedly.

"Mhm, whatever," Garry mumbled, sitting himself down.

"By any chance, do you have any spare clothes and pyjamas?" Ib asked shyly.

Tora turned to her, a beam plastered on his face as he nodded. "Oh, why ofcourse! We have many things here for the models who come to shoot music videos or album covers and such!" He chimed.

"Alright, thankyou very much," Ib said, smiling. Tora gave a nod, grinning, before dashing from the room to carry out his tasks.

"So, Ib, you don't mind do you?"

"Ofcourse not!" Ib exclaimed, smiling. "It'd be nice to see your father and get to know him."

"You really think so?"

"It'll take a while, Garry," Ib spoke, smiling a little sadly at him. "But you'll get used to having him around."

"Well, the sooner I can get documents proving I'm of a rich family, the better…"

"Garry…" Ib whispered a little sadly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Garry asked, a little concerned. He knelt beside Ib. "What's wrong, Ib?"

"My family… and your family…" Ib started with a sigh. "They're in a feud, Garry."

"Wh-Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" He asked, a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Because I didn't want you to miss the chance of meeting your father!" Ib shouted.

"I did this for you, Ib!" He cried. "And now you're saying it was pointless? Even made the situation worse?!"

"I don't know what will happen," Ib said quietly.

_Only time will tell…_

* * *

**A/N: OMG I am SO sorry it took so long and it is so short. I got sidetracked by my Hetalia Fanfiction I am currently writing. I will pick up the pace for this one soon, though. Sorry again! So... the plot thickens...**

**I'll give you a small summary of the next chapter:**

_Stephen's card was held by Garry, who gritted his teeth, looking hard at it, before suddenly dialling the number. Ib's piano playing in the other room was interrupted as a voice answered through the phone. "So, I see you called," the other voice said, and Garry could've sworn Stephen was grinning._

_"Yes, I need your help."_

_"What sort of help?" The voice was intrigued._

_"I..." Garry swallowed. "I need you to make me a Gentleman.__**"**_


	9. One Day The Rose Shall Bloom

Garry paced the room, his palms sweating and his mind racing. It was the next morning, and Ib had rose early and gone to breakfast with Garry's father. Garry had, admittedly, been awake when Ib had woken up, and Garry had felt her hand brush softly against his cheek before she exited the room, leaving Garry's body cold and alone despite the blankets encasing him. Running a hand through his hair and giving a frustrated groan, Garry got up and got changed, and was no pacing the room.

_Does his father know who Ib really was?_

_Will he still be able to find a way around Ib's situation?_

_Will they ever be truly left alone?_

Garry clenched his fists tightly, striding towards the door, planning to speak with Ib.

* * *

A soft, gentle melody of a piano stopped him in his tracks. It was a song that Ib composed herself with him a few weeks back, back when they'd bought the piano and played it together next to the open fire. The lullaby-like tune sent shivers down his spine, but when he heard a soft voice glide along with it, he felt himself freeze. He quietly opened the bedroom door, walking down the hallway and stopping outside the door he heard the music flow from. He listened intently to her song, which were so familiar and special to him he could always remember the times the words flowed onto the song sheet naturally,

_" One day the rose shall bloom,_

_Even after spring has gone,_

_And winter will come soon,_

_After the autumn has done,"_

He sat against the wall outside the door, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall, smiling.

_"I remember when we met,_

_Your fragile hand entwined in mine,_

_I owe you a lifelong debt,_

_As you saved me before my time."_

Garry opened the door softly, peering inside. Soft, brown eyes looked into his as he strolled over, before he found himself sitting beside her and playing his part of the duet before accompanying her own voice with his own,

_"And so you were set free,_

_Although I was left behind,_

_But as long as you remember me,_

_Freedom I will one day find._

_Because even though the rose has wilt,_

_The springtime will come soon,_

_Flowering with both relief yet guilt,_

_The rose shall steadily bloom._

_And don't forget me O gentle one,_

_Amongst the water-coloured sky,_

_Because this nightmare has now been done,_

_And now you're safely mine."_

Finishing the song, Garry wrapped his arms tightly around Ib, pulling her close to him. Giving his lips a soft kiss, she rested her head upon his shoulder as they rocked together on the piano stool, swaying to the timing and pattern of the melody they had just played.

* * *

Tora smiled gently from behind the door, before briskly walking away. Ofcourse, he had found out who the Ib girl was just by looking at her. Long brown hair, those eyes, and the voice, too. He smirked. Garry reminded him so muc of himself when he was younger; wild, carefree and just a sweet person. Tora grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, setting himself at his desk before chewing the end of the ballpoint. He then glared at the paper, obvious frustration in his eyes,

_So how do I start a letter requesting peace between two feuding families?_

* * *

Arthur woke up, finding himself on a white couch. Giving a small yelp of alarm, he fell from it, hitting his head on a coffee table. He groaned, rubbing his head where the impact had happened, before hoisting himself up and peering around.

He recognized the place within seconds. Alisa's apartment. Suddenly, memories flew back to him like he'd been hit with a break, and he reeled. He remembered dancing with her, drinking a few shots of alcohol, and then ordering a taxi home. Inbetween all this, he remembered socializing more dancing with Alisa, and exchanging a phone number with another girl at the party.

He finally caught a memory of him telling Ib and Garry that he and Alisa were leaving, before stumbling into a taxi, arriving at Alisa's apartment before she finally coaxed him into calming down, sobering up and getting some sleep.

He was grateful that Alisa had been sensible.

Speaking of the devil…

Alisa shot into the room, eyes wide and alert in surprise before rushing over to him and assessing the injury to his head.

"Are you alright?!" She asked, her voice panicky. Arthur gave a soft chuckle, waving a hand dimissively before rubbing his head again.

"Nothing to worry about, Alisa," He assured her. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Only if you're sure," Alisa said; her voice gentle.

"Yeah I'm sure," Arthur replied, grinning.

A knock on the door sent them both into a jump of surprise. Alisa plastered on a huge grin, before racing to the door and opening it quickly.

"Morana! Tristen! How are you?!"

"Not much time to talk," Morana hissed quietly, pushing her way through the door. Tristen gave an apologetic look to Alisa before following her twin quickly.

"Arthur, what the _hell_ is your family playing at?!" Morana yelled, startling the Englishman.

"What do you mean?!" He demanded fiercely, looking down at her, a scowl on his face.

"Your company's journalists were outside this block of apartments," She accused, her eyes narrowing. "We talked to them. They were at the Tora party last night, and they're going to delve into Garry's life. Do you know what that means?!"

"I don't quite follo—"

"They're going to find out about Garry and Ib, asshole! Her whole family will know!"

"Oh, bloody hell…"

* * *

Ib dressed in a respectable looking cream dress down to her knees before skipping towards the dining hall and sitting down, finally, for breakfast, Tora sat at the head, smiling widely at her in greeting before Garry walked sleepily into the dining-room himself, his heavily lidded eyes scanning the room tiredly. Tora smirked at his son, patting the seat next to him to which Garry gave a groan, plodding towards it and letting himself fall into the chair.

"How did you sleep, son?"

"Terribly."

"Good to hear! Anyway, I had our whole day planned out!"

"What?!" Garry shrieked, nearly sending himself flying from his chair. Tora chuckled.

"Well, I'm sending Ib to a spa, and inviting her friends ofcourse. I've heard you and Arthur are close friends, so I'm sending you both shopping with some helpers and a few grand! Then you'll return back, and us three lads will go on a night out to one of the Tora concerts while Ib and her friends are sent off to a luxury hotel with a bar, a swimming pool, a Jacuzzi and a games room. Sounds fun, hm?"

Garry gawked at him, before Ib giggled.

"Fine, whatever…" Garry mumbled, grabbing a slice of toast from the rack and biting into it moodily.

"Excellent!" Tora said, grinning.

* * *

Garry sighed, strolling through the quite empty halls of his father's manor. Ib had already set off to the spa, an Garry was awaiting Arthur to arrive. He reached the kitchen, before hearing slightly hushed voices. He listened.

"So, Master Tora has found his son, hm?"

"I heard Young Master Tora did it for a rich girl…"

"He's not going to get far if he's dealing with a noble family. He lacks such practise of the formal arts."

"I agree. Oh well, it happens all the time, things like this."

"I know… I mean, look at Master Tora…"

"…yeah….such a shame."

Garry felt himself heat up in anger, but decided against bursting in there and yelling his head off. Instead, he remained calm, walking into the guest room he previously occupied. Gripping his phone in his hand, Stephen's card was held by Garry, who gritted his teeth, looking hard at it, before suddenly dialling the number.

"So, I see you called," the other voice said, and Garry could've sworn Stephen was grinning.

"Yes, I need your help."

"What sort of help?" The voice was intrigued.

"I..." Garry swallowed. "I need you to make me a Gentleman.**"**

* * *

**A/N: Prettier align-center is prettier. Hope you guys liked the new chapter, the plot is starting to build a little more. The real villains will be introduced next chapter, along with a few more characters... Please Rate and Review!**

**If anyone is willing to perhaps do some fanart for this, I would be eternally grateful~!**


	10. Through The Fog

Garry felt his face flush up in both anger and frustration, dropping the fork on the table with a force loud enough to cause the maid in the corner of the room to jump out of fright.

"Oh dear," Stephen grinned, picking up the fork and passing it back to Garry. "That didn't go well."

"I can't use the fork like this," Garry sighed in response, resting his face in his hands. "I can't be a gentleman at all."

"I highly doubt that," Stephen countered, picking up a napkin and twirling it in his hand. "I think you're just letting your emotions control your actions. You're becoming stressed over matters that are not to be stressed about. Now focus."

Garry groaned, picking up the fork and holding it in the manner Stephen showed. Hesitant, Garry lowered it towards the cheesecake (now battered to a shape incomprehensible to either of them) and took a chunk from the middle of it, before raising it to his mouth slowly.

"Good," Stephen praised, nodding. "See? It takes time and focus."

"I don't have much time!" Garry growled, putting the fork back down on the table. "It's only a matter of time until they decide they need to ship Ib off to the states! And let me just remind you whose fault that is—"

"Oh, please," Stephen scoffed, shaking his head. "You think I did it on purpose as a way to upset Ib? That's not true. Ib is dear to me, as my cousin, but I'm not staying in this family any longer."

"Then if she's dear to you why not stay for her sake?"

"Because her situation is different to mine. She understands this, and you can never understand it. Why do you think she hasn't run away, or refused completely? There are many reasons; you, her family and me."

"I hate not knowing everything," Garry hissed, frustrated. "I hate thinking that there's so many things that Ib is worried or concerned or upset about, and she'll never tell me."

"Well, for now, let's concentrate on keeping her safely here, in her home," Stephen suggested. "And then you two can sort out your personal affairs, hm?"

"Alright," Garry growled, picking up the fork again. "Let's do this."

* * *

Ib stood infront of the easel, the paint flowing form her brush onto the canvas in front of her. The design she'd chosen was of a balcony of a renaissance style building, with pillars that had roses entwined around them, and shrubbery concealing the street below. Upon the balcony stood a man and a woman, facing away from them as their hands gripped each other's firmly; as if afraid the other would suddenly dissolve if they weren't touching each other. Ib gave a soft sigh, before deciding to give up for the night.

She was worried about Garry lately. It had been a week since the spa and hotel, and she'd come home to a busy, meeting-arranged Garry. She had inquired this with Tora, and he was not the cause of his whereabouts and busy schedule. He was rarely around, and when she tried to ask him of his business, he'd always give a sheepish grin or a twitching eye, and then disappear out of the door. Ib had started to become self-conscious, and wondered if it was because of her that he was acting so strangely. Was he bored of her? Did he give up on her because of her family? Was he angry at her for making him interact more with his father? Ib could not tell, but the fear still clawed at the back of her mind as she tried to busy herself with the college assignments she had been given.

A soft knock on the door perked Ib's interests, and she finished her sentence before standing and strolling to the door cautiously. "Hello?" She called out.

"It's me," Came the familiar voice of Garry from outside the door. Ib bounded towards it and unlocked it hurriedly, giving a look to the person on the other side. Her smile dropped a little and turned into a small frown as she was presented with a roughed up and wet Garry, who seemed to have been drenched.

"Hello, Garry," Ib said slowly, opening the door widely for him to pass through. He shuffled past, not without giving a soft kiss to her cheek, before continuing inside, his teeth chattering. Ib rolled her eyes, following him inside before gripping his wrist and pushing him onto the sofa. He gave a small yell before landing on the sofa and looking up at Ib, his eyes slightly wide and full of apprehension.

"Alright, Garry, no more lies," she demanded, her usual soft tone reaching dangerous levels. "Where have you been going?"

"You'll see in time," Garry tried to assure her, but she recounted quickly.

"What do you mean _I'll see in time_? You've hardly spoken to me in a week!"

"I didn't mean to ignore you," Garry countered, a little taken aback. "It wasn't on purpose."

"So where have you been going?" She asked again.

"It's none of your business," He huffed, the words escaping his lips before he could stop them.

"Oh?" She asked, her voice wavering. "Really? What was it you said? No more lies to eachother? No more secrets?"

"You're one to talk," Garry retorted, looking up at her. "I didn't even _know _about the possibility of you being shipped away from me until one and a half weeks ago."

"Well sorry for being considerate," She spat back, her crimson eyes glowering into his. "But I'm not the one _sneaking around _behind your back!"

"I'm not sneaking," Garry protested, fighting to keep from shouting. "I'm just doing private things!"

Ib stopped, her body shaking a little as her wide eyes looked into Garry's. He gave a soft groan as he realised how wrong that sounded. Ib broke the silence; "Who is she?"

"Wh-What?!" He asked, completely shocked at her words. "What do you—You really think—What the hell Ib?!"

"Well, you're doing private things you can't tell me, you hardly speak to me or spend time with me, I rarely see you in our house or around college… there must be something going on, Garry!"

"Why'd you think that?!" He questioned, his voice raised. "I'd _never _do that to you!"

"Then why can't you tell me?" She demanded, her voice now in a shout as she stood there afterwards, a sob escaping her.

"Because—" He began, but she waved him off, walking to their room.

"Whatever, Garry. I'm going to bed," she said, her voice a little monotonous.

She never heard the last part of Garry's sentence, "—because I'm doing it for us."

* * *

Garry stormed out of the apartment block, running into a startled Morana and Tristen. He shaked off their questions and dashed outside, the rain hitting him like pellets as he darted through the fog, willing to go anywhere to calm himself down.

_Get it together, _he told himself, trying to keep calm. _Couples argue all the time. It's normal. It's natural._

What wasn't normal, or natural, was the headlights and screeches of tires hurtling towards him as he stepped unknowingly onto the road ahead.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuun! Oh dear. I wonder what happened? Oh, nevermind, I know! *Evil laugh***

**Sorry for the lateness and shortness. It was actually the beautiful words of ****NightOfDar**** that made me wanna finish this update and get it out there~ Such a lovely, thoughtful PM; I appreciate it!**

**Also, reviews help me too! I'll start to reply to them more as I am more now active in the writing world (Writers block has been eradicated for a good month, yippee~) **

**As always, any fanart would make me cry with happiness (You think I'm kidding) and most appreciated!**

**I'm thinking about doing a few oneshots for the Highschool/College era inbetween both FMOP and MMOP. It'd be called "Collections of Petals". I'm in need of some prompts though; feel free to PM me (not review, please :D ) and also a betareader. ALSO: I'm always available for any random chats via PM...I'm friendly and don't bite (honest!).**

**Sorry there's so much text in my infamous A/N notes. I'll try to shorten them down.**

**I better start writing on the next chapter, hm? **

**Please enjoy my writing and follow me throughout the course of this story!**

**~Ella**


	11. Guertena's Gallery

Ib felt her heart pounding wildly as she raced through the hospital doors, her eyes blurred with tears and her breathing laboured by the effort of running so very far and so very fast.

_Garry had been hit by a car._

She felt herself choke on tears as she approached the front desk, and the same lady who was there all that time ago, gave her a quick glance.

"I remember you. Ib, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yes," she stammered, her lips chapped and dry. "It's Garry again…"

"I know," she replied quietly, before handing her a slip of paper. "I never told you where he was being kept. You just ran through the hospital and found him, okay?"

Ib took the paper, glancing at it hurriedly,

_Ward Seven, room 5_

"Thankyou so much," Ib shouted back as she dashed madly through the halls, nearly getting hit by many nurses with trolleys as she desperately searched around. Ignoring the Nurse's startled cries, she approached the door marked as 'Ward 7' and dashed into the 5th room there.

* * *

A sight shocked her.

Hooked to wires, machines and drips, there lay Garry. His violet hair strewn over his pillow and clotted with blood, and beeps echoing across the otherwise silent room. "G-Garry," She choked out, wiping her tears away and walking to his side. She grabbed his hand tightly, and gave a kiss to his head. Hurried footsteps approached and she clung to the hospital bed.

_Let them try to take me away, _She snarled to herself. _They'll have to drag me out._

She heard the footsteps come behind her, and then they faltered. She felt a presence lower itself down and a hand cupped her shoulder. It was shaking, and Ib just about managed to hear small sobs behind her. She turned her head slowly. There was Tora, his face covered in tears and he was shaking in shock.

"T-Tora…" She managed to say, before she felt arms encompass her. She hugged Tora back tightly, and they cried together. They let their tears out side by side and comforted each other as much as possible.

* * *

Ib awoke to birdsong, and realized she'd fallen asleep when she had been crying. She looked around sleepily, her eyes tired and worn as she registered she'd been moved to the armchair. She gripped her makeshift blanket, which was Tora's jacket, and pulled it clean off of her. She stepped precariously towards Garry's hospital bed, feeling her eyes fill with tears once more. Her shaking hand moved to his cheek as she stroked it softly. As she swept stray hair from over his eyes, the hospital doors swung open.

Alisa and Arthur entered the room, holding hands tightly, before the sight of Garry and Ib startled them. Garry was unconscious; Ib stroked his hair while crying softly. Ib's head snapped up and her hand jolted away from Garry as she glanced towards the door quickly, as if panicked, before she settled. Alisa let go of Arthur's hand slowly, making her way towards Ib.

"Ib, are you okay?" She asked softly, holding out her arms wide for her as Ib rushed towards them, gripping her into a tight embrace.

She found the will to sob again. To let so many more tears escape her. She was strong; she always had been, yet Garry's condition was too much for her to contemplate. She kept screaming to wake up, to escape the nightmare that consumed her. Yet every time she opened her eyes again, she was still in Alisa's arms.

Ib withdrew herself from them, feeling surrounded and cornered, before she resorted to just staring at the ground. Alisa watched her, her own face contorted with grief as Arthur strode over to Garry's side, pulling up the armchair and sitting down.

* * *

All was silent until Arthur spoke.

"Garry," He spoke loudly, his voice ringing clear across the room. "Get up, you lazy sod."

There was no response, yet Arthur's firm eyes kept focused on Garry.

"I said get up, you wanker," He hissed.

Ib made a move, to run across the room and smack him, before she stopped in her tracks. Garry's eyes twitched beneath his eyelids, and Ib found herself frozen to her spot.

"So you heard me," Arthur mumbled, looking at Garry. "There's no time to lounge. We have important news."

Ib cast a questioning look as Alisa, who then sighed and grabbed her wrist, leading her outside the hospital room.

"What?" Ib inquired, confused. "What news?"

"The car… it got tracked down, Ib," She explained quietly.

"Well, isn't that good?" She asked, brightening up a little. "They're going to be arrested! They're going to be punished!"

"Ib," Alisa whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "It was one of your grandmother's employees."

"Wh-What?" Ib yelled. "What do you mean?!"

"He claimed he was hired by your grandparents. He lay in wait for Garry, and then…" She trailed off, gulping down a few tears. Before she could react, however, Ib was sprinting down the hallway.

"Ib!" Alisa called after her, attempting to catch up before a trolley pushed out infront of her, blocking her route. When it passed, Ib had gone, with the option of three corridors she could have ran down. "IB!" Alisa shrieked.

* * *

Tora passed back into the room his son was being kept to find four teenagers pacing anxiously around the room.

"What's going on?" He demanded, looking to each of them. He recognized Arthur and Alisa, but there were also two other girls there he did not know. Arthur did a quick introduction, and Tora discovered their names to be Tristan and Morana. Arthur's greeting was cut short by an answer to Tora's question.

"Ib ran off," Alisa explained, running a shaking hand through her hair. "She found out about the instigator…"

"Shit," Tora muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger. "What do you think she'll do?"

"Hand herself in, maybe," The voice came from the doorway. As everyone turned, their eyes met with Stephen's, who smirked and sauntered into the room casually. "So, you figured it out yet? Or do I need to help?"

* * *

"Who are you?" Morana asked fiercely.

"Stephen," He answered simply, as if he answered the question fully.

"What are you even talking about?" Tristan demanded, following the lead of her sister with a scowl and narrowed eyes.

"Well, why my family did what they did to Garry of-course."

"To trick Ib into coming back to them so Garry can recover without 'complications'," Arthur sniped, glaring at Stephen.

"Wrong," Stephen trilled, folding his arms and strolling towards Garry. " We all know Ib isn't like that. The damage has been done and Garry has been hurt. The threat has already been carried out."

"So, what?" Tora questioned, his voice weary from all the drama and shouting. "What is Ib going to do?"

"You heard of Guertena's Gallery?" Stephen queried, and he chuckled as many faces in the room went chalk white.

"Wh-..How did you…" Morana started, before Stephen waved a hand to cut her off mid sentence.

"Sh. I will tell you," He started, rubbing his hands together and pulling the armchair back to him, sitting down. "So, the gallery. There's many things about the gallery you think I do not know."

Tora scowled, looking at them all. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"We'll explain later," Alisa shot back, hurriedly. "For now, we need to know."

Stephen waited raising an eyebrow, before Arthur muttered a, "Continue," And Stephen smiled in response.

"Excellent. Now, where was I? Oh yes. The gallery holds many secrets to which it is near incomprehensible to figure out. It could turn a man insane, and twist a woman into the darkest pits of the human mind. You got that?"

"Yes," Tristan affirmed, looking at the understanding faces (besides Tora's) around the room and nodding for him to continue.

"Good. Anyway… Guertena himself was a mastermind. Artistic, logical, experienced and just downright nuts. A brilliant, brilliant man. But one day, fate struck. He had two children, a son with brown hair and crimson eyes called Elric and a daughter with long blonde hair and blue eyes, blessed with the name Agneatha who was suffering from an incurable disease. She was young, so young, and Guertena became heartbroken as each day passed and her health declined.

"So, one day, he abandoned attempts on finding a cure. It was impossible, even for Guertena, and would remain impossible for mankind. So, instead, he wanted to make Agneatha live forever; frozen as a teenager so she could live eternally, although ill. He began his work, and somehow, miraculously, found it. The cure for lapsing time. For minutes ticking by.

"He was ecstatic. His daughter was happy and she lived in that world for many more years than the doctors said so. However, over time her mother died and Guertena himself was growing old in his days.

"He was fearful that Agneatha would become bored and lonely when he died, and so painted her a huge array of paintings and made her many sculptures to accompany her. She had the idea to name it a gallery, and so he did. But he kept it hidden, very well hidden. "

Stephen gave a pause, grinning at the sights of so many shocked and taken aback faces, but he didn't let it stop him from continuing.

"Guertena then died from old age, passing away beside the frame that enabled them to pass through worlds. He thought the secret had died with him, and that the frame would become forgotten to the world. No. The son, Elric, who you probably forgot about, was jealous of his sister.

"Why should she have the blessing to live forever in the world without the fear of death or age? He became blind with fury, and found the gallery. He twisted the paintings with his father's own knowledge and research, and turned the gallery against his sister. In time, another young man, William, a teenager in-fact, and a fan of Guertena's, became friends with his son. He cleverly discovered Guertena's knowledge, and tricked his son into leading him there. Once he had successfully accomplished that, he found Agneatha. He rescued her from the gallery and brought her graciously into his home.

"Of-course, she was still ill, and even though medical knowledge had improved and she was given a few more years to live, she was dying. The young man and her married quickly and gave birth to a daughter, before Agneatha passed away from childbirth. As William was about to name their daughter in the barn she was born in, Elric crept behind him and slit his throat."

The whole room seemed to darken considerably as Stephen gave a dark laugh, and proceeded with the tale.

"In revenge for what Agneatha was given by their father and the betrayal of William, Elric stole the daughter away and kept her in the gallery, and vowed that she would never leave. For a few years, he stayed in the gallery with her. No-one knows why he didn't just leave her to die. Many suspect he needed her to become older for his revenge to become worthwhile.

"As his heart started to become lighter for her, and grow merciful, he met a woman for his own and had many children. Alas, fate struck again like lightning, without pity. Guertena was thrust into fame, his exhibitions shown across the world.

"It drove Elric insane with anger as his father was yet again paraded across the world along with the story of his sister, the girl who disappeared for so long and then returned years later with not one day to her age. In fury, he locked the girl inside a frame instead of just the gallery, and as he burned in the flames he set himself alight upon, he screamed his curse that she will pay for her parents' and grandfather's sins, and bear their betrayal upon herself. Elric left behind his wife and three children.

"The only thing Elric left with his niece was a nameplate. A single nameplate with one name engraved upon it. 'Mary'."

* * *

Stephen glanced around the room, registering the shocked faces and returning a smirk to each and every one of them, before Arthur found his voice.

"How...? Is that true?"

"Why would I lie?" Stephen asked casually, shrugging.

"How do you know this if it is the truth?" Tristan queried, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him.

"What? You think I am ignorant to my family's ancestry?"

Another shocked pause.

"What?!" Alisa demanded, her eyes widening. "You don't mean to say—"

"It is as you think. Me and Ib are related to Elric, Mary – and, of-course – Guertena."

* * *

"Is this the complete and honest truth?" A voice questioned, and everyone's heads turned to the hospital bed where Garry struggled to sit up. Alisa and Tora darted over and checked him over, before hugging him, and Arthur, Morana, and Tristan were content with a smile and relieved sigh. But Garry's eyes were only fixed upon Stephen.

"Of-course. How else do you think Ib activated the gallery in the first place?"

"What are you talking about now?" Tora demanded, glaring furiously at him. "What's this about a gallery and all the bullshit you just burst out with?"

Everyone ignored Tora as Garry glanced at Stephen, confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not related to Guertena and yet I entered."

"Because you were with Ib at the time, and got caught up in it."

"What about us?!" Arthur interjected quickly. "We still ventured into the gallery."

"This is why you should study your family history, Arthur," Stephen answered in a drawl. "Elric had three children. You are a descendant of one of them, as I and Ib are. You dragged the maid and Alisa along with you. And to the sisters," He turned to them, grinning. "Related to the youngest of the three, the daughter. I think her name was Jenny, if I remember correctly."

"That's not true…" Morana argued quietly, her face paling. "We're related to Guertena?!"

"Indeed," Stephen affirmed, smirking. "And fate has brought us altogether again. Aren't you pleased?"

"Shut up," Garry suddenly snarled. "And get to the point. Even if this is true, how is this going to help us figure out what Ib is doing and what your family is planning?"

"Have you forgotten already? The place she always gravitated towards when she was upset and grieved? Think, Garry,"

Garry frowned, before his eyes widened and his lips formed a perfect 'o', and then clamped shut in horror. "The Gallery?"

"Precisely. Now… what is more valuable to the family more than money and jewels galore?"

"The gallery itself…" Arthur whispered. "No, even more so, the knowledge…"

"You're smarter than you seem," Stephen grinned, leaning back on the armchair. "It's as you say. Ib is the, ah, how to put it? She's the 'Agneatha' in this tale. She is the blessed one to enter the gallery. The rest of us related to Guertena? We are merely presented with the chance to enter, but it was never made for us. And the rest of my family? They are Elric. They want the gallery for themselves. For years, they've studied how to enter it and how to live forever…"

"…but they never succeeded…." Alisa continued, her eyes alight with dread.

"…and this is their last effort, and they must know what they're doing, because they played the ultimate trump card of harming Garry to cause Ib to return there…" Arthur offered, and paled when Stephen nodded in confirmation.

"…yes. It is all true. The whole moving away thing was meant to drive her there at first anyway. But Garry was there for her, and you all were, too, so she felt no need."

* * *

Garry struggled against the wires as he tried to get up, "We have to stop her, Damnit!" He cried out, but Tora pinned his arms back, glaring at his son.

"I don't know why, but hell, I'm going to believe this story. It's the only explanation as to why I feel like so many dates in my life were done so wrongly. Why I thought you'd be older than you are, although all the dates add up. Damn it, I believe it because your eyes speak only truth. But be rational, this is NOT going to help Ib."

"Your father is a wise man," Stephen added, nodding. "Heed his advice."

"There's one thing I don't get though," Tristan piped up as her sister typed furiously on her phone. "Ib went into the gallery before, _twice, _so why are they only interested now? And why is Ib going to the gallery with the threat of them finding it?"

"Firstly, why did you think they suddenly noticed her after I 'left'? I left because they figured out it was not me, but Ib, who was the one who had the influence over the gallery. I left only weeks ago. And secondly, do you really think Ib and her parents know of their heritage? I only knew because I was raised to believe that Guertena wanted me to share the gallery's wonders to the family, and when I realized they were wrong about his ideals and the fact that it wasn't me they sought, I left. Although, they'd had suspicions for a long time about it anyway, and so they would have caught on eventually."

The group groaned, burying their faces into their hands or cursing. Garry, however, hit the side of the bed with his fist and he snarled.

"Let me out of here! I'm not letting her get trapped in that damn gallery! You can try and stop me, but you won't."

"Oh, jeez, Stephen, why did you bloody pull me here? He's angry enough as it is. He's going to rip out my throat." The drawl came from the doorway, and every pair of eyes darted towards the source. But only Garry's eyes widened.

They widened as they met the other pair of eyes.

Kane's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed the twist and I didn't completely butcher the story. Also, sorry about the long dialogue on Stephen's part. I just wanted it to be explained from him because he suited that role. I was originally going to have the grandmother come in, then scrapped that idea, because I wanted the big guns to roll in later, so its a surprise with what they're dealing with.**

**Plus, it's more logical for Stephen to go into the ancestry...he wants to help Ib afterall. I mean, why would the enemy explain it and their plans? Maybe to taunt, but I think it'd be stupid for them to reveal Arthur's, Morana's and Tristan's heritage, because they have access to the gallery and the possible destruction of their plans. I could have left that bit out until later, but I really wanted to reveal it now to get the confusing story out of the way.**

**Also! Confusion of dates are here! Yay! I know many of you got confused with the time shift thing with Garry, but as you can see, characters noticed it too. **

**THANKYOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS!3 At the last chapter I'll give a special shout out and special replies to reviews with questions or those that really touch me :)**

**Please! Enjoy, follow and review, and let's follow this story together until the end. (Because cheesy endings are always awes- /shot)**

**~Ella**


End file.
